


Finally

by Parkkrys



Series: Red X Green AU [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Fluff in beginning, M/M, Not an innocent read, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: Family cuteness, but parents do need some alone time here





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got over my writers block so I wrote more on this Turquoise AU that I cant seem to drop haha! Hope you enjoy and sorry for any grammar mistakes and spelling errors.

“Mama! Dad!” A little boy with turquoise eyes and raven hair came bouncing in the living room.

  
Both adults turned and looked at the little boy. “May I go to Lemon's for the weekend?” Turquoise asked his parents.

  
“Lemon's?” The red eyed male with raven hair asked.

  
“Yes he is my best friend mama met him!”

  
“Green who is Lemon?” Red asked his lover who was snuggling into his chest.

  
“You met him Red. The cute small blond with pale green eyes? He is coach Zinc's grandson.” Green informed him.

  
“Ohhh ok. If they are okay with it then yes.”

  
Turquoise nodded and ran to grab the phone. He is currently 5 years old and he has been in school for about six months. Once Turquoise met Lemon they have became best friends within minutes and they were inseparable ever since. They were like partners in crime.

  
As Turquoise walked into the living room with the phone ringing he climbed into his mother's lap. He was a mamas boy.

  
“Hello! This Is Turquoise Stevenson. I was wondering if I could talk to Lemon?”

  
Green smiled when he heard his little boy talking with such good manners. Red hugged Green a little closer to him and ruffled Turquoises hair. The little boy swatted at his fathers hand and brighten up when Lemon started speaking on the phone.

  
“Hey Lemon! You free this weekend! Yea? Yes sweet! Wait you want me to come over? I was just about to ask you that haha! If its ok with my mama.”

  
Turquoise handed the phone to Green and cuddled into him. Green ran a hand through his raven hair.  
“Hello? Yes. It's fine with me. Yes he is allergic to mint. Yep that’s all. Alright Red will drop him off around four. Bye.”

  
Green hung up and looked at the time to see that it was three. “You have to drive Turquoise to Lemon's in about twenty minutes.”

  
As Turquoise ran off to pack Red blinked. “Ok where does he live?”

  
“231 Cherry tree Lane.” Green quickly replied as he gave Red a quick peck on the lips and stood up.

  
“Hey where are you going?” Red whined.

  
“Stop whining I am just going to the bathroom.” Green rolled his eyes as he responded.

  
“Whoa what got you in a grouchy mood?”

  
Green just left the room as Turquoise came running in.

  
“I'm all packed!” The little boy exclaimed.

  
“Alright let's go.” Red started to head to the door, when he felt a tug on the back of his shirt.

  
“I wanna say bye to mama.”

  
“Mamas right here little one.” Green hugged Turquoise tight.

  
The five year old giggled and then ran to the front door. Red turned and kissed Green on the forehead and gave him a wink as he followed their son out the front door.

  
_40 minutes Later_

  
“I'm home!” Red called as he walked into the medium sized home.

  
Red bend down and untied his shoes, kicking them off. He dropped the car keys on the kitchen table and walked towards the bedroom. He slowly pushed the door open and smiled when he saw Green laying on the bed face down, just sleeping away.

  
Red smirked and took his shirt off walking towards the sleeping body on the bed. He climbed over him and kissed the back of Green's bare neck trailing down his spine. This is one of the few times that Green did not wear a shirt to bed, and Red loved it. He smiled when he heard the body below him groan.  
“Red?”

  
“Shhhhh just relax.” The raven haired male whispered into his lover's ear.

  
God it has been too long since the two males had alone time with each other. Even longer since they had an intimate evening. Red had to be gentle and soft if he wanted to do this.

  
He heard Green sigh as he snuggled farther into his pillow, just melting underneath Red.

  
Red chuckled and nipped at Greens ear, causing the other male to let out a small whine. Red slipped his hands around Greens hips letting his hand slide to cup Green and bring his ass up to meet Reds hips.  
Green let out a loud moan as he lifted his head up to look at Red from behind. Red put one hand gently on his lovers neck, so he wouldn’t choke him and lifted him up so he could nip at the skin there.

  
“God Red.” Green whispered/moaned.

  
“We are all alone for the weekend. Why don't we do some catching up?” Red growled into Greens ear making him shiver.

  
Red dropped him and flipped him around and attacked Greens pink lips with his own. Green slipped his arms around Red's neck running his fingers through the nape of his hair.

  
Pulling away, he kissed along his lovers jaw as said lover, arched his back and threw his head back.   
“Red"

  
Red sat up and yanked Greens pants and boxers off throwing them to the floor. He bent down and sucked a nipple into his mouth gently nibbling on it as Green groaned.

  
Red moved over to the other one and felt Green reach for his jeans. He grabbed Greens hands and pinned them above his head.

  
“Patience” Red growled as he kissed Green hard.

  
Red let go with one hand and lifted three fingers up to Greens mouth. He was surprised when Green refused and Red let go completely.

  
“Am I to rough?”

  
Green tackled Red to the bed so the green eyed male was on top of him.

  
“My turn to explore.” Green purred.

  
Green kissed Red's sharp jaw and ran his fingers down his chest. “I want my turn so don't you dare kick me off Mr. Firefighter.”

  
Red nodded and groaned. He loved it when Green took control. Green knew how sensitive Red was when he was rough with his nipples. Green sucked one into his mouth and bit down hard and grinned when he felt the red eyed male buck underneath him. He pulled away and kissed the three scars on his chest that was left from Yellow stabbing him all those years ago.

  
He pulled away and undid the other male jeans pulling them off. Green settled back down and gripped Red's thick cock into his hand giving him a couple pumps before he licked it from the base to the tip, causing Red to moan.

  
Green smirked, he was the only one who knew how to drive Red crazy and he used it as an advantage as much as he could.

  
He ran his tongue around Red's tip before he introduced his lips. Only sucking on the tip in his mouth Green looked up at Red fluttering his eyelashes causing Reds breath to hitch.

  
Red ran his hand through Green’s spikes and gripped his hair gently. Green took more of Red into his mouth sucking hard before he bobbed his head a couple times.

  
“God you are so beautiful like this. Sucking on my cock with your pretty little mouth.” Red growled and bucked a couple times, mouth fucking him.

  
Green gripped Reds thighs and moaned, knowing that the vibrations would make Red moan. He barely had his eyes open as he focused on the job that he set for himself, driving the male underneath him to go crazy. Green let the cock slip from his mouth sucking on the tip and letting go with a loud pop.

  
He stood up on his knees and kissed Red, moaning when Red pulled him closer.

  
Red pushed Green onto his back and grabbed the lube from his drawer. He decided that this time he would use lube. It has been so long since they last did this and he didn’t want to hurt Green.

  
After coating his fingers and cock, he lifted Green’s hips and traced a finger around before he slipped it inside Green.

  
He saw Green wince before he groaned. Red bent down and kissed his lovers forehead hoping that it would relax Green. Feeling himself relax Green lifted his hips, signaling that he was ready for another one.   
Red wiggled another finger inside Green, shushing him as he whined. Green kissed Red and moaned hard as Red started fingering him harder and faster. Green broke the kiss to let out a loud cry as Red hit his sweet spot.

  
Red smirked, this was his favorite part. Watching Green come undone just from his fingers. He stared down at his writhing lover with dark hooded, lusty eyes watching Green's eyes as he tried to keep them open.

  
Green came quietly as his body trembled and writhed. Green clawed at the sheets trying to breathe as the hot pleasure drowned him in the most amazing ways. His eyes slipped shut, unable to keep up.

  
Red lifted Greens hips and wrapped his lovers long legs around his own waist. He looked at Green who nodded at him, and he pushed into him slowly. Green whined at the pain and relaxed as best as he could.   
When Red was fully into the other male he let out a moan. He watched Green fully relax into the sheets and moaned.

  
Green missed the feeling of being full. He moved his hips hinting to his red eyed partner to move, for he wanted that pleasure oh so bad.

  
When Red slowly pulled back and slowly pushed back in, they both moaned at the feeling.

  
“God Green, I missed this.” He panted as he sped up just a little bit and kissed up his lovers neck.

  
Green groaned and turning his head to the side, giving Red more skin to mark as his. Red bit down hard on the side of his neck, causing Green to buck.

  
“Red just fuck me already!” He cried out desperate for more.

  
Red smirked and slammed hard into Green, who gasped and clawed Red's back.

  
“Fuck! God yes! Please more!” Green blabbered as he looked into the raven haired dark red eyes.

  
As Red pounded into Green he angled his self a little bit up and slammed straight into Greens sweet spot.  
“RED FUCK YES!”

  
Green screamed frantic for more. Red knew he wasn’t going to last much longer while thrusting into Green. Red slammed even harder into Green three more times when Green arched his back screaming his partners name, for all to hear as he came.

  
Red smirked and kissed his fussy lover and finally allowed himself to come inside him. He slowly pulled out and flopped onto his back beside Green, both panting for air.

  
Green turned and snuggled into Red and shuttered. Green gave a lazy kiss onto Red's jaw and yawned.  
“Gosh did I ever miss this.” Green mumbled.

  
“Just think we have all day tomorrow to catch up as well.”

  
Green smiled oh yes, this is going to be the best weekend he had in a very long time.

 


End file.
